Alien vs Predator: Tentauto's Hunt
by GenericSuperheroName
Summary: In this sure to be great sequile to Predator: Destiny, Ten-tau-to is finally going on his blooded hunt. But like so many blooded hunts before his, something is sure to go wrong.


_I got abit carried away when I made this so it's pretty long. I hope you like this and if anyone's reading this that hasn't read Predator: Destiny, read that first because this is it's sequil._

Chapter 1

I walked towards the elders Building, Flu'capa's note in hand. I was so excited, I was finally going on my blooded hunt. I couldn't help but wonder who the blooded warriors would be. Even though I strongly doubted it, I hoped one of them would be Coso'tena'puta. It had been awhile since they last went on a hunt and I would love to go on one again, especially this one.

I walked up the steps and opened the large doors that took me inside. Flu'capa was in a meeting with the other elders and I had to wait for him in the hall. My excitement made the meeting feel like it lasted forever. Soon the doors in the meeting room opened and the elders walked out. Flu'capa took the rear.

He was in his elder robes and his tusks were longer then a normal Yatja. He hade small horns growing from were his eyebrows would be. He grinned slightly at my presence. Since grandfather died, Flu'capa has helped me in ways grandfather would. I didn't like it that much, it felt like he was trying to BE grandfather.

"Ah young one, I see you have gotten my message. I trust you have made a decision?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I would like to leave as soon as possible for my hunt," I said calmly. He grinned again.

"Good. The next blooded hunt will be leaving in a week. If I were you, I'd use my time to prepare myself. Maybe visit some old friends." He said. I stood there a bit. It was like he was reading my mind. He must have known that I haven't seen Coso'tena'puta or Jun'tudla in a long time.

In my last week at home, I made sure to visit the two of them. Coso'tena'puta gave me words of encouragement and advice on what I should do, Jun'tudla told me to always watch my back and not to fully trust the equipment for they could be fooled. Coso'tena'puta also told me that he was not going to be the blooded warrior for my hunt for he was going to another planet to hunt.

Finally the day came of my hunt. I hurried to the launch site launch. When I got there I wasn't shocked by the scene. Three blooded warriors, all of which I didn't know, and about fourteen un-blooded warriors, all younger then me. I felt a bit awkward being the oldest un-blooded warrior there, but I was sure not to let it phase me too much. Who knows, maybe it won't be to much.

As we were let into the ship I could help but wonder something. I remember Grandfather telling me that when someone leaves your life, there will be someone that acts just like them not far behind. This was true so far. Grandfather left my life and now Flu'capa has started to "take care" of me, though I'm sure it's because he wants some sort of recognition of being with the 135th reincarnation of the Great Yatja. I just wondered if there would be a "new" Boka'lato, Tre'lato, and Jun'tudla.

This question was quickly answered. Almost immediately after I got onto the ship, the new Boka'lato made a name for himself. Apparently, he not only acted like Boka'lato, he was his youngest brother. He tackled me to the ground and started punching my face. I quickly threw him off me and stood up, dusting myself off.

"Have you no honor?" I asked.

"It your fault my brothers are dead! If you didn't hunt with them they would try to show off on their hunts!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? Whom are these brothers of which you speak?" I asked, confused on the matter. Then one of the blooded warriors came in and explained it to me.

"I'm sorry for my son's actions. He hasn't been the same since Boka'lato and Tre'lato died in their blooded hunt. This is my son Quanta'lato and I'm Flun'lato. In case you couldn't notice every male in my family has "lato" at the end of our name. It shows the honor of our family. Yet Quanta'lato is the only male left in his generation. I'm sorry for trailing off the subject. I just want to apologize for the actions he'll most likely do on the hunt," Flun'lato explained.

Quanta'lato took his seat. It sorta looked like my colony life except smaller. All of the un-blooded warriors were in their little groups, yet here I stood alone. It wasn't my fault I'm the way I am. I didn't ask to be the Great Yatja's reincarnation. Yet they acted as if I wanted it this way.

I took my seat and awaited launch. Soon we took off. After it was safe to walk around I did so with hast. I looked around for something to do. As I explored the ship I found a locked door. I looked around to be sure no one was looking, then took out my small knife and picked the look.

The hallway was very dark. Dim lights shinned a small area every ten feet or so. Pipes ran along the wall. I cautiously walked down the hallway. A few minutes later a faint I heard a faint screech. It seemed vaguely familiar. My head said go back but my curiosity took me farther in.

The screeches grew louder and more familiar by the second. Soon I was outside a door were the screeches were coming from. A loud, ear piercing screech rang through the hall. I didn't need to open the door to know what it was anymore. The memories of my last encounter with a best like that flooded back to me.

I remember standing on the side of the street, the corpses of the colony littering the street, building destroyed or burring. The blooded warriors, fighting the losing battle against her, Grandfather dieing at her feet. The nightmares the Queen gave me flooded back to me in one large swoop that I nearly collapsed in terror on the spot. _NO!_ I thought loudly. _I have grown much since that day. She no longer brings fear to me!_ I slowly opened the door to find a balcony like the one grandfather took me too when the Queen arrived at the colony.

I walked towards the glass windows and saw the queen locked up in something weird looking. Her arms were locked and she her self was locked in something that kept her from moving an inch. I could see electricity flowing into her body causing her pain. With every jolt her monstrous head jerked back with pain. Her large egg sack was also attached. I noticed that every jolt helped her produce eggs.

I stood their in horror. I couldn't believe what they were doing. The Yatja in me that took years to build up left for a few moments and the Ten-tau-to that lived on Earth returned. Nothing deserved to go through what we were putting her through, not even hard meat.

"Do like what you see?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped from shock and quickly turned around. It was another one of the blooded warriors. Unlike the other two his skin was had a darker tone. One of his tusks was broken off but left jagged. His armor was darker then the normal armor and had spikes going down the back. I noticed the blooded symbol on his forehead represented darkness. From the moment I laid eyes on him I didn't like what I saw.

"I'm sorry. I could help myself but to see what was behind the door." I said.

"I would have expected better from you. I am Dar'luka'gon." He said.

_Darkness?_ I thought, that was what his name meant.

"I return with the others." I said. He watched me as I passed him, red eyes glaring at me. When I got back to the main ship I looked out the window. We were approaching a red planet.

I couldn't help but be excited. Just then one of the other un-blooded walked beside me.

"The planets beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"I guess. It looks pretty deserted. Are the blooded sure there'll be hosts there for the hard meat?" I asked.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. There is still life on that desert wasteland."

"Well I'm Ten-tau-to, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"I'm Wen'fenta. Who knows, maybe we'll be saving each other sometime." He said humorously. I only smiled a bit as the ship began to land. It was time to hunt.


End file.
